The Fear
by pelirroja20
Summary: Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones,Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja,lee mentes. Resumen dentro
1. Traslado

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Twilight así que espero que me salga bien jeje.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen **__(aunque eso creo que ya queda claro…) pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**

_La trama de la historia es mía pero repito que los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer, Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro **

_Lo explico para que no haya ningún mal entendido._

_En esta historia salen todos humanos, aunque haya cosas que los distingan bastante de los humanos reales._

_Disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero siempre paso las historias al Word (que no es 100% seguro, pero que va bien)_

**¡Disfruten con el fic!**

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**Capítulo 1: Traslado**

**(Bella's POV)**

"¿Seguro que es lo que quieres Bella?".-me preguntó Reneé por sexta vez consecutiva, a veces pienso que no me escuchan, será un defecto familiar porque mi abuelo hace exactamente lo mismo que mi madre.

"Seguro mamá, además me vendrá bien estar con Charlie" dije yo pensando en la última vez que me fui a Forks, la maravillosa comida que comía mi padre pensé sarcásticamente

"¿Me llamarás todos los días?".-me preguntó Reneé en un tono de voz, que nadie en este mundo hubiera sido capaz de decir que no.

"Claro mamá, lo intentaré, ahora debo coger el avión antes de perder el vuelo".-le dije yo intentando controlar ese sentimiento de angustia de dejar a mi madre sola…

"Cuídate mucho cariño, llámame si quiere volver" me gritó ella mientras subía al avión.

Yo alcé la mano y me despedí de ella, era una tortura separarse de mi madre, pero Charlie me necesitaba (o eso quería pensar yo).

En el avión habían un montón de parejas enamoradas, yo las miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, el amor creo que es complicado, y digo creo porque en mis 17 años de vida no me había fijado en ningún chico jamás.

Yo me pasé el trayecto en avión mirando por la ventana, era hermoso el cielo.

Cuando bajé del avión, pude ver el coche de policía de Charlie.

"¿Por que ha tenido que irme a buscar en el coche de la patrulla?" pensaba yo avergonzada.

Charlie se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, esa era su forma de decirme que se alegraba mucho de verme.

Yo agradecida por ese gesto se lo devolví

Verlo después de tanto tiempo, hacia que me alegrara profundamente, ya que me acordaba que de pequeña el me llevaba de paseo o en el coche de policía y esos recuerdos se habían metido muy dentro de mí.

"Bueno papa, ya a llegado la cocinera" le dije yo en un tono de broma, él me miró con una expresión de avergonzado y cara de póquer, la cara de póquer siempre la ponía cuando no sabia que contestar o decir.

Era muy divertido ver las expresiones de mi padre.

Luego me miro con el ceño fruncido…

"No cocino tan mal, he podido sobrevivir sin ti durante mucho tiempo" me dijo en un tono de replica, parecía un niño pequeño por el tono de voz que empleo para decírmelo.

"Cierto y no se como no as engordado 20 kilos de repente" le dije yo preocupada porque la comida que comía Charlie era envasada y no seria tan sana como una comida casera.

Nos subimos al coche y Charlie me llevó de vuelta a aquella casa que tantos recuerdos me había dado.

"No ha cambiado nada" le dije yo inconcientemente mientras miraba la casa detenidamente.

Yo siempre fui muy callada, aunque en esos momentos no lo fuera, pero yo era una de esas personas que seguían esta línea: **ver, oír y callar.**

Desde pequeña mi abuela paterna me inculcó esa línea.

"Vamos a entrar dentro" me dijo Charlie.

Al entrar por la puerta pude notar que casi nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que hace 10 años, absolutamente todo.

Charlie me enseño todos los rincones de la casa, por si acaso me había olvidado de algo, y me enseñó lo que a partir de ahora volvería a ser mi habitación, era perfecta aun seguía teniendo aquellas fotos en las que salíamos toda la familia.

"Bueno, te dejo que organices tus cosas y si quieres luego puedes ir a darte un paseo por el pueblo" me dijo el intentando comportarse como un padre.

"Vale" fue lo único que pude pronunciar al ver una foto de mi madre y Charlie besándose.

No sabía que había guardado aquella foto.

Continué mirando la fotografía.

Pensé que no estaría mal ir a recorrer un poco el pueblo, así que me puse la chaqueta, ya que ahora hacia bastante frío.

"Papá, me voy a pasear, vendré antes de la comida" le dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

Él me miró a los ojos "No te tardes, añoro ese pollo tuyo" me dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Yo asentí la cabeza y sonreí.

Cuando salí de la casa comencé a mirar por donde iría, así que escogí y por la derecha, yo iba muy tranquila caminando a mi ritmo e iba contemplando las casas y el paisaje.

Vi un árbol muy grande en la zona boscosa y no dude en ir corriendo, muchas veces tenia esos impulsos de sentirme libre, y la mayoría de esos impulsos me habían metido más de una vez en problemas.

Corrí y corrí, estaba jadeando cuando llegué al lado del árbol, y de repente le hice un examen minuciosamente, era muy ancho debía tener por lo menos un siglo.

Estaba tan cansada que decidí sentarme en una de las ramas del árbol (que por cierto también eran bastante gruesas) así que escalé un poco el árbol y me senté en la primera rama disponible.

La verdad es que había subido un poco alto, eso luego me traería problemas aunque nunca había tenido vértigo.

Se escuchaban a los pajaritos cantar y de repente comencé a sentirme extraña, comencé a tener una ola de nostalgia así sin más, esa nostalgia me dieron ganas de llorar.

***************************************************

**(Edward's Pov)**

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, Emmett no paraba de pensar en que se quería pelear con cualquiera que se le pusiera por el medio, suspire pensando que este Emmett nunca cambiaria.

"Edward, Carlisle dice que vayas al estudio" comentó Alice

Alice es mi hermana, es una duendecilla, siempre está alegre cantando y saltando, a veces (muchas veces) ve cosas que van a suceder, es impresionante.

"Ahora voy" dije yo

Yo soy diferente, la gente nos llama _**bichos raros**__, _porque somos diferentes a ellos. Yo soy capaz de leer todas las mentes humanas o no humanas si es que existe algo que no sea humano.

Me encantaría que por primera vez fuera capaz de no leer mentes, es un poco estresante leer los pensamientos de los demás, y más cuando esos pensamientos son dirigidos a ti y te critican sin cesar mentalmente o verbalmente.

Me dirigí a el estudio donde Carlisle quería hablar conmigo, es extraño pues, normalmente nuestras reuniones son siempre familiares y no privadas como se a dado en este momento.

Esme pasó por mi lado con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, cremosos y…mejor no continuo ya que si no no podré resistir la tentación de comérmelo entero de un bocado.

Cuando entré en el estudio Carlisle estaba sentado mirando la ventana.

"Hola" dije yo intentando atraer la atención de Carlisle.

Carlisle giró la cabeza y me miró directamente a la cara.

"Hola Edward, supongo que estarás extrañado de que te llame en privado y no en público como soleemos hacer ¿verdad?"

"La verdad es que si que estoy bastante extrañado ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

"Si…va a venir Rosalie, se que a veces sois un poco incompatibles y me gustaría que procuraras llevarte bien, recuerda que es la novia de Emmett a si que más que por mí hazlo por él"

Yo me quedé paralizado, Rosalie…iba a venir aquí

Yo me quedé mirando el rostro preocupado de Carlisle.

Carlisle es nuestro padre, es un gran médico y gracias a él vivimos acomodadamente, es muy bello tanto por fuera como persona, y verle con ese rostro preocupado no me gustaba, así que tendría que soportar a la insoportable novia de mi hermano, Rosalie…

"¿Cuando viene?"

"Vendrá esta noche a cenar y se quedará durante tiempo indeterminado"

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, pero la cerré de golpe pensando que lo hacía por Carlisle, por mucho que no la soportara.

"Esta bien" dije yo en un suspiro de derrota.

Y salí en dirección comedor donde allí me esperaba Jasper, el novio de Alice.

Jasper tenía la capacidad de cambiar el ambiente de cualquier lugar, es una gran persona, muy especial como nuestra familia, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"No te preocupes, va a salir todo bien" oí la voz de Alice, después la vi salir de detrás de Jasper.

"Confía en Alice" me dijo Jasper.

Yo suspiré tendría que haber adivinado que esto me pasaría.

"Sí…bueno si no os importa me iré un rato al bosque para pensar" dije mientras salía de la casa y me iba al bosque.

El bosque me encantaba, siempre era muy tranquilo, excepto de noche.

Había un gran árbol que tenia por lo menos un siglo, era maravilloso vivir en Forks.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente al árbol pude escuchar unos sollozos procedentes del árbol.

Miré arriba y allí pude ver a una chica, que en la vida había visto, y sin que se diera cuenta me subí a la rama donde estaba ella y la toqué cuidadosamente, haciendo que ella diera un brinco y estuviera a punto de caerse del árbol.

"Quién eres" me preguntó la chica visiblemente alterada.

"Soy Edward Cullen, ¿y tú?

"Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero mejor llámame Bella" me respondió

"Muy bien Bella, encantado" le dije haciendo una mueca con los labios, consiguiendo que ella sonriera de una forma muy dulce.

"¿Y que haces aquí sola y….llorando?"

"Yo, es que sentí nostalgia, lo siento" se disculpó ella.

"No tienes porque"

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

"Si te llamas Isabella quiero decir Bella Swan, significa que eres hija de Charlie Swan"

"Sí"

Ella de repente te miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda "Es tarde, tengo que ir a casa a preparar la comida, ya hablaremos otro día ¿vale?"

"¿Mañana a la misma hora?" le pregunté

"Vale" me dijo ella mientras se despedía con una sonrisa en los labios.

************************************************************

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo,**

**La verdad es que hay varias cosas que se parecen al libro como la edad etc. Etc.,**

**Pero no es copiado ni nada porque los diálogos me los e inventado yo,**

**Es que últimamente sé que hay mucho problema con eso del PLAGIO**

**Y por eso me esmero en decir las cosas, **

**Para que luego no pasen problemas serios**

**Bueno, cualquier duda acerca de la actualización es que más o menos tardare 1 semana en actualizar,**

**Si me sucede algo y por cualquier cosa no actualice estará toda la información en mi PROFILE,**

**Y me voy ya porque no os quiero aburrir.**

**Besos**

**Pelirroja16**


	2. Charlie

_¡Hola! _

_Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Twilight así que espero que me salga bien jeje._

_Los personajes __**no me pertenecen **__(aunque eso creo que ya queda claro…) pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**

_La trama de la historia es mía pero repito que los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer, Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro **

_Lo explico para que no haya ningún mal entendido._

_En esta historia salen todos humanos, aunque haya cosas que los distingan bastante de los humanos reales._

_Disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero siempre paso las historias al Word (que no es 100% seguro, pero que va bien)_

**¡Disfruten con el fic!**

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**Capítulo 2: Charlie**

**(Bella's Pov)**

"Dónde has ido Bella" me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

"He ido al bosque"

"Me gustaría que no fueses sola allí" me dijo con el ceño fruncido

"No e estado sola, estaba conmigo Edward Cullen"

"Edward Cullen, ¿El hijo de Carlisle Cullen?" me preguntó

"No se quién es su padre, pero supongo que será el hombre que dices"

Yo cogí y me lave las manos para poder empezar a hacer ese famoso pollo que a mí padre le gustaba tanto.

Charlie fue a la nevera y cogió una cerveza de lo que el llama **Vitamina R **y se fue a sentar al sofá para poder ver ese nuevo partido de fútbol.

Yo no lo entendía, ¿Cuántos partidos de fútbol puede haber en un día, 3 quizás 4?

Continué preparando el pollo hasta que de repente pude escuchar a mi padre decir

"**Vete a la mierda, eso es falta hijo de puta"**

Yo me quedé un tanto sorprendida, mi padre jamás decía palabrotas, solo cuando realmente estaba enfadado, y en ese momento parecía hecho una fiera.

Yo me callé por si acaso y continué con el pollo.

"**Venga hombre, ¡¡¿¿Pitas ahora gilipoyas??!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si te tuviera aquí te metería mi pie por el culo capullo!!!!!!!" **volvió a gritar Charlie histérico

A mí me quedaba poco para que me diera un ataque al corazón con todos esos gritos de Charlie, así que para no aguantarlo más, fui al comedor y cogí el mando y sin más dilación le apagué la tele, haciendo que él me mirara furioso

"¡¿Pero que haces?!" me dijo él enfadado

"¿Te das cuenta de cómo te pones por un simple partido?" le dije yo sin perder la calma, aún.

"¡Y una mierda!" gritó mi padre, y de repente mi padre no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando

Yo intenté ayudarlo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, cogí la lista de teléfonos y pude ver Cullen,

Llamé corriendo y lo cogió Carlisle

"Hola" dijo

"Hola, soy Bella Swan mi padre Charlie Swan necesita ayuda no respira" le dije muy nerviosa, pero el entendió lo que le dije.

"Voy corriendo allí, no te muevas y con aguan intenta relajar a tu padre para que pueda respirar mejor" me dijo

"Vale" cuando Carlisle colgó yo también lo hice

Hice lo que Carlisle me dijo del agua, y parecía que se recuperaba, al cabo de 10 minutos estaba allí Carlisle picando a la puerta con su hijo Edward al que conocí hace una hora y algo y a una chica que tenia una carilla de duendecilla, pero que sin embargo era muy bonita y está iba con su novio, un rubio muy guapo.

Le indiqué a Carlisle donde estaba Charlie y fue corriendo con un botiquín que más que un botiquín parecía que se hubiera llevado el hospital entero.

"Hola Edward" le dije yo

"Hola Bella, te presento a mi hermana Alice y a su prometido Jasper"

Yo me quedé sorprendida porque Alice no parecía mucho más mayor que yo.

"Es que nos queremos mucho" y dieron muestra de eso cuando se besaron apasionadamente.

Edward y yo estábamos un poco incómodos.

"¿Y que le a pasado a tu padre?" preguntó Edward mientras Alice y Jasper se besaban apasionadamente, pero ellos escuchaban igual.

"Estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y se exaltó mucho, mi padre nunca grita ni se enfada pero hoy viendo este partido se puso a decir palabrotas y a gritar como un poseso hasta que le quite el mando y apago la tele, me miró enfadado y me dijo que por que había hecho eso, luego le costo respirar y se comenzaba a ahogar, el resto ya lo sabes tú"

"Si"

Carlisle apareció allí, haciendo que Alice y Jasper dejaran de besarse.

"Bueno Bella, tu padre a sufrido como una especie de ataque al corazón, le a exaltado mucho lo del partido de fútbol y no se alimenta adecuadamente, todo eso le a influido mucho"

Yo me quede mirando a Carlisle haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" pregunté yo muy preocupada.

"Si, si come bien y no hay nada que le altere en por lo menos un mes, tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse perfectamente, si no habrá que internarlo en un hospital durante 1 año entero" me dijo Carlisle

Yo estaba paralizada, no sabia que decir, no sabia si debía o no debía respirar.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward mientras me cogía por la cintura y me levanta mientras me llevaba al sofá.

Alice, Jasper y Carlisle no se perdieron este gesto y sonrieron internamente. Mientras ellos continuaban observando sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

"¿Por qué a tenido que pasar todo esto?"

"No es culpa tuya, las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder" respondió él.

"Justo el día que vengo a él va y le sucede esto"

"No te culpes, no es culpa tuya, ya has escuchado a Carlisle que es por culpa de la mala alimentación"

"Entonces llamaré a mi madre para decirle que me quedaré aquí mas de un año"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo dejar a Charlie aquí ¿Y si le pasa algo mientras yo no estoy aquí? Prefiero no arriesgarme a que le pase algo peor"

"No tiene porque sucederle nada" replicó Edward

Yo hice caso omiso de lo que él me dijo y llamé a mi madre.

"Mamá, me voy a quedar más tiempo aquí"

"¿Porque Bella?" pude escuchar la voz preocupada de mí madre.

"Charlie a sufrido un ataque y me quedaré aquí un año o así, así que me quedaré aquí a estudiar durante todo ese periodo ¿Qué me dices?"

"Esta bien, pero espero que algún día vengas a visitarme, y por cierto ¿Como le paso eso a Charlie?"

"Por la mala alimentación y supongo que el alcohol"

"Está bien pero espero que me vayas llamando para informarme como estás tu y Charlie ¿OK?

"Sí" dije verdaderamente agradecida a mí madre.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos despidiéndonos colgué el teléfono y me giré mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado"

Él también me miró fijamente y profundamente a los ojos

"No hay de que"

"Entonces mañana te quieres venir a mi casa en vez de aquel lugar" le pregunté yo

Él me cogió de la mano inconscientemente y me la beso.

"De acuerdo, mañana aquí a la misma hora de hoy"

"Si te quieres quedar a comer tú y tu familia"

"No, no es necesario además tu padre no necesita mucho jaleo, si vengo yo solo será más que suficiente, además no sabes como son mis hermanos de escandalosos y su novia Rosalie…"

Pude detectar algo un poco raro cuando dijo Rosalie…

"Está bien" dije yo suspirando

"Hasta mañana"

Edward y yo fuimos a donde estaban Alice, Jasper y Carlisle que sin saber porque estaban sonriendo y muy contentos, agradecí muchísimo a Carlisle por todo lo que había hecho y me respondió que no era nada.

"Bella la única forma en que me podrías pagar algo es viniendo a cenar esta noche a nuestra casa" dijo Carlisle

"Esto… ¿y mi padre?" No pasa nada, traeré una enfermera a tu casa y ya está.

"Pero…"

"Por favor Bella, sería algo fantástico que vinieras" me dijo ahora Alice

Alice estaba mirando a Edward quién estaba muy nervioso

"Esta bien" suspiré

"Estate aquí a las 5 de la tarde iremos a comprar un vestido, invito yo y no, no quiero quejas" me dijo Alice como un ultimátum

Edward, Jasper y Carlisle suspiraron, Alice era una maniática de la moda.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, en este capítulo no es que haya habido mucha acción pero les adelanto que las habrá,**

**Es más lo aseguró jeje,**

**Espero no haberles aburrido mucho, pero para que poco a poco haya acción es necesario que haya un poquito (bastante "de explicación, además esto va genial para forjar la personalidad de cada uno de los protagonistas.**

**Estoy muy agradecida a quién me dejaron rw y obviamente no las voy a dejar de lado n.n:**

**Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink****: **Muchas gracias por haberme leído y enviado un rw, hoy en día poca gente lo hace (ojo! que no escribo para que me manden rw, sino porque quiero) y no te preocupes que no me enojo por eso, es más yo lo e publicado diciendo que habia muchas cosas en común con el libro Crepúsculo, así que no pasa nada jeje, muchas gracias de verás, me alegra haberte ganado como lectora, llena mucho ver que lo que tu haces se ve recompensado porque a otras personas les gustes n.n . Y bueno pues me voy ya a dormir que es tarde y tengo un sueño ...

**Cammiie Cullen**** : **Me alegro que el fic te haya gustado!! n.n, es bonito saber que a algunas personas les gusta lo que haces, te estoy muy agradecida por haberme leído y haberte molestado en dejarme un rw, como le e dicho a **Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink **muy poca gente lo hace, y no sé si es porque no les gusta lo que escribo, o no tienen tiempo o les da mandra, pero de todos modos también e dicho que no escribo para recibir rw, escribo porque quiero, y bueno me despido porque me voy a caer del sueño.

**Besos**

**Pelirroja16**


	3. Los Cullen

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Twilight así que espero que me salga bien jeje.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen **__(aunque eso creo que ya queda claro…) pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**

_La trama de la historia es mía pero repito que los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer, Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro **

_Lo explico para que no haya ningún mal entendido._

_En esta historia salen todos humanos, aunque haya cosas que los distingan bastante de los humanos reales._

_Disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero siempre paso las historias al Word (que no es 100% seguro, pero que va bien)_

**¡Disfruten con el fic!**

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**Capítulo 3: Los Cullen**

Tal y como me dijo Alice, a las 5 de la tarde estuvo aquí, y apareció con un descapotable amarillo.

"Bien, si esta noche quieres estar presentable o mejor que eso, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de compras a las mejores tiendas de los alrededores"

"Pero yo…"

"Nada Bella, todos los gastos corren a mi cuenta"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, vamonos ya que no tenemos tiempo, hay que mirar unas cuantas tiendas antes de comprar algo"

"¿Y mi padre?"

"No te preocupes estará bien"

"Esta bien" suspiré

Me subí al descapotable amarillo y fuimos a una velocidad que el hígado se me subía a la boca.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial más glamoroso de la zona.

Habían miles de tiendas, de lencería, de ropa femenina, masculina, de bebes, de niños, de adolescentes, de electrodomésticos, etc etc era como un paraíso de tiendas.

La única diferencia de este centro comercial y el que tengo al lado de casa, es que en este te cuesta todo un ojo de la cara, aunque ciertamente aquí tienen ropa muy bonita muchísimo mas bonita.

Alice me cogío de la mano y me llevó volando a una tienda de lencería francesa.

Yo me sonrojé al ver los modelitos que había.

"A Edward como a cualquier otro tipo de hombre le gustan las cosas muy sensuales ¿Y que mas sensual que la lencería francesa?" Dijo Alice pícaramente.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta al ver los precios, por mucha lencería francesa que fuera, eso era pasarse.

"Yo no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero no podría devolvértelo ni en 5 años"

"Considéralo un regalo"

"Pero si soy yo la que os tendría que regalar algo por haber ayudado a mi padre"

"Considérate que esta es la mejor forma de pagarlo, además si no vas tú, Edward estará muy solo hoy, además que no le cae bien Rosalie"

"¿Quién es Rosalie?"

"Rosalie es la novia de nuestro hermano Emmett"

"Ah…" es lo único inteligente que en ese momento pude decir.

"Ya irás conociendo a nuestra familia"

"Sí" dije yo pero eso me hizo sonar extraña.

"¿Y que te parece mi hermano Edward?"Me preguntó Alice como la que no quiere la cosa (es decir, se moría por saber lo que pensaba de su hermano).

"Emmm…pues me parece agradable, simpatico…"Alice no me dejó terminar

"Me refiero a si te parece guapo"

"Yo…prefiero decir sin comentario" mientras me sonrojaba

"¿Ah si que te gusta eh pillina?"

"Yo no he dicho nada de eso" repliqué

"¿Entonces te parece feo?"

"No, simplemente que no me había fijado en como el era, lo e conocido hoy"

"Ohh" pude ver la decepción en el rostro de Alice

"Bueno no pasa nada"

Yo la miré, me daba la impresión de que iba a tramar algo, y por lo que veía de ella, era muy peligrosa.

Entramos en la tienda y Alice me comenzó a coger modelitos demasiado sensuales para mi edad, de todos los colores, y tamaños pero todos tallas que enseñaban a cada cual era más pequeña, casi hubiera preferido ir desnuda ya que eso no te costaba dinero y enseñabas todo.

Alice me hizo probarme todos los modelitos y al final me acabo comprando todos de los colores: rosas, blancos, negros y hasta azules.

Luego Alice me llevo a una tienda de vestidos de noche.

Me hizo probarme todos los vestidos de color azul que había por allí, yo no hacía más que preguntarle que por que era necesario el color azul, pero ella no me respondía solo evadía mis preguntas.

Al final me hizo llevar uno con un escote que llegaba hasta el ombligo y realzaba mis pechos.

"Yo no puedo más" dije agotada

"¡Pero que dices!" dijo Alice demasiado excitada al ver toda la cantidad de tiendas de ropa

"Es que en mi vida e estado tanto tiempo en un centro comercial"

Como que nos habíamos tirado 1 hora entera probándome vestidos, mas 1 hora y media la ropa interior y encima recorriéndonos todo el centro comercial, cuando termináramos de hacer las compras podría caminar y encontrar todas las tiendas de ropa con los ojos cerrados, si no nos habíamos recorrido el centro comercial 25 veces no lo habíamos hecho ninguna.

Alice vio una tienda de zapatos y me arrastro hasta allí.

Y vuelta a empezar 2 horas escogiendo unos zapatos que quedaran bien con el vestido azul.

Al final Alice tuvo piedad y eligió unos rápidamente, estos llevaban una piedra pequeña amatista en el centro, eran de terciopelo azul y quedaban muy bien.

Ese día iba a ir vestida de azul…que agobio de día.

**************************************

**(Edward's Pov)**

"¿Estáis seguros de que Bella habrá aguantado a Alice?" preguntó Emmett divertido

"Claro que sí" dijo Esme indignada por el comentario de su hijo.

"Bueno hijo" dijo Carlisle intentando mantener una conversación con Edward

"¿Cual de los dos?" preguntó Emmett burlón

"El mas guapo" dijo Carlisle en tono burlón ante el comportamiento de Emmett, parecía mentira que este chiquillo se hubiera casado con Rosalie, que era una mujer hecha y derecha.

"Ah, entonces ése soy yo" dijo Emmett haciéndose el presumido

"Edward hijo, ¿te atrae Bella Swan?" preguntó Carlisle sin un pelo en la boca (es decir, que no se callaba lo que pensaba)

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, por supuesto internamente.

"No sabría que responderle padre" le contesté

"¿Pero te gusta entonces? Volvió a preguntar Carlisle insistentemente, desde luego ya sabíamos a quien se parecía Alice

"Creo que me comienza a agradar" respondí sencillamente.

"Eso esta bien hijo, ya era hora de que encontraras a una chica que fuera la de tu corazón, por muy cursi que suene"

Emmett se tuvo que poner la mano en la boca para no reírse y bañarnos a todos con la saliva

Jasper miró incrédulo a Emmett preguntándose como era posible que a veces fuera tan insensible

"Alice esta a punto de regresar con Bella" dijo Jasper

"¿Entonces a sobrevivido?" preguntó Emmett sorprendido

"Por supuesto" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios

"No me lo puedo creer" murmuró Emmett

"Ya vale de tanto criticar a Alice" les reprendió Esme "Sabemos que es una maniática de la moda pero no es ninguna asesina, así que Emmett deja de poner a tu hermana por los suelos, Carlisle cállate, si Edward no quiere hablar no lo presiones y tu Jasper"

Todos contuvieron el aliento, cuando Esme empezaba así una oración, era imparable, te decía todo lo que pasaba por su mente

"…Eres un cielo" terminó diciendo Esme

Yo los miraba a todos, definitivamente mi familia no era normal en ningún sentido, estaba cansado de tanta tontería, ciertamente, no podía parar de pensar en Isabella Swan…me gustaría saber que diablos hizo ella con mi inteligencia porque desde que la vi, no pudo más que pensar en ella y eso es molesto"

Salí afuera, el cielo se había oscurecido de repente y estaba apoyado en el enorme balcón que daba las vistas al enorme bosque que había fuera.

Sin que me diera cuenta Jasper que es el que mas cuenta se da de las cosas me siguió.

"¿Te preocupa algo Edward?"Me preguntó preocupado

"No, solo que están tardando mucho ¿no crees?"Le confesé

"No, recuerda como es Alice, seguramente aunque lleguen Bella estará cansadísima"

Yo le miré y sabía que él tenía razón así que intenté pensar positivamente

"¿Hay algo más que te preocupa Edward?"

Esto me sorprendió de sobremanera

"No" mentí

"Sabes…yo soy como tu en cierto modo, sabes que tú puedes leer mentes pero yo puedo ver en ti, sé que hay algo que te preocupa y está relacionado con Bella" me confesó Jasper

"Sí, la verdad es que me preocupa enamorarme de Bella" le confesé

"Lo sé" me contestó Jasper

"¿Y si lo sabes para que me haces decirlo?" le pregunté exaltado

"Por que a veces va bien decir las cosas en voz alta, así no solo se lo queda tu cerebro, si no que tu boca y tus oídos se quedan con la frase" me respondió Jasper sencillamente

"¿Es que en esta casa no hay nadie normal?"

"_NO" _Fue el pensamiento de Jasper

"Gracias por contestarme mentalmente Jasper"

"No hay de que" me dijo él "Pero sería mejor que entráramos dentro si no quieres que los demás sospechen de algo"

"Sí"

Entré con Jasper, la verdad es que estar al lado de Jasper es magnifico, te envuelve con su sabiduría y su madurez.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Las cosas ya se comienzan a calentar y las personalidades a formar,

Quería agradecer a las personas que me dejaron rw en el anterior capítulo (ya les contesté a los rw):

*****Meeli*****

*****Cammiie Cullen*****

*****Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink*****

Besos y gracias por leer

**Pelirroja16**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Twilight así que espero que me salga bien jeje.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen **__(aunque eso creo que ya queda claro…) pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**

_La trama de la historia es mía pero repito que los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer, Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro **

_Lo explico para que no haya ningún mal entendido._

_En esta historia salen todos humanos, aunque haya cosas que los distingan bastante de los humanos reales._

_Disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero siempre paso las historias al Word (que no es 100% seguro, pero que va bien)_

**¡Disfruten con el fic!**

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**Capítulo 4: El comienzo**

**Bella's POV**

Alice y yo fuimos a mi casa y me arreglo, me ayudo con el vestido y los zapatos, el cielo se había oscurecido pronto.

"Que hermosas son las estrellas" le dije a Alice

Alice me miró con unos ojos que era imposible identificar lo que pensaba

"Alice, ¿Estás bien?" le pregunté preocupada

Alice volvió a reaccionar sonriendo, mientras cogia el peine para peinarme el pelo por 3 vez consecutiva

"Tienes un pelo muy bonito pero es muy rebelde"

"Si, lo sé" dije yo suspirando, y tanto que lo sabia, muchas veces mis peines salieron volando por la ventana del lavabo de la rabia que me daba estirarme el pelo.

"Oye ¿Te apetecería quedarte a dormir hoy en nuestra casa? Mañana te podría acompañar al Instituto de Forks para que hagas la inscripción ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece una buena idea Alice, sé que soy pesada con el tema de mi padre, pero es que realmente me preocupa su salud"

"Tranquila Bella, la enfermera se va a quedar con el durante 1 mes si hace falta, tú tranquila, relájate y disfruta"

"Si" dije yo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por la salud de mi padre

"Por cierto Alice, se que me comporto como una niña pequeña pero ¿Falta mucho?"

Alice se rió a carcajadas llenando aquel lugar con su bonita voz musical y harmoniosa.

"Si Bella, ya estás"

Alice me cogió de la mano y me planto en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero, y cuando me vi,

Se me quitó la respiración, por primera vez en mis 17 años me veía hermosa.

Comencé a tocarme el rostro y recibí una reprimenda por parte de Alice acerca del maquillaje.

Yo me reí un poquito.

*****************************************

**Edward's Pov**

Apareció un flamante volvo de color rojo, y supe por el color que no eran Alice y Bella, si no la persona a la que mas detestaba en este mundo, Rosalie…

"¡Mira ya a llegado Rosalie!" Exclamó Esme contenta

Emmett inmediatamente dejó de hacer el burro con la mesa y se fue corriendo a la puerta para saludar a su novia, como él decía a _su querida novia_.

"Hola cariño ¿Qué tal te fue tu viaje a Italia?" preguntó Emmett

"Muy interesante, pero no e dejado de pensar en ti" Dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba y besaba profundamente a Emmett en mis narices.

Yo tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las expresiones que hacia, ya que cualquier gesto en falso seria alarma para ellos y volverían a sacar el tema de Bella Swan.

Rosalie saludó a todo el mundo y cuando llegó la hora de saludarme la cosa se puso un poco tensa.

"Hola Rosalie, bienvenida" le dije mientras la abrazaba intentando ser afectuoso

Emmett me miró con una cara de "**te voy a matar Hermanito querido" **y no es solo que lo mirará así, sino que además lo pensaba.

Yo le dirigí una mirada de disculpa para que captara que lo había hecho con buena intención, pero eso era pedir demasiado a Emmett Cullen.

Jasper se acerco a mi "Creo que está muy enfadado, ándate con cuidado a pesar de que es tu hermano y ya sabes de lo que es capaz"

Yo me reí nerviosamente, y cuidadosamente dirigí una mirada cautelosa a Emmett, quién aun seguía mirándome como si fuera un enemigo mortal.

De repente se te escucho el ruido de otro coche, esta vez era el de Alice.

Todos salimos a saludar a Alice y a Bella.

Vimos a Alice muy bonita, pero cuando Bella salio a mi me tuvo que hacer falta un inhalador de aire, porque el verla me corto la respiración, no había palabras para definir como estaba en ese momento Bella.

De hecho la expresión de todos eran idénticas a la mía, todos estaban embelesados mirando a Bella, además ese color azul es como si estuviera proclamando que era mía, y lo llevaba con orgullo cosa que me hizo hinchar el pecho de orgullo.

Pero de repente me di cuenta de mi error; que me estarían observando y mierda…

Vaya que si me estaban observando, como que tenía todas las miradas en mí, unas sonrientes y otras aun más sonrientes, yo sentí unas ganas de secuestrar a Bella y librarla de todos aquellos vampiros.

En el sentido figurado porque no existían los vampiros ¿Verdad?

Esme salió corriendo a la busca de Bella y estuvo mas de media hora alabando lo bonita que estaba.

Al final gracias a Dios entramos en la casa y yo pude respirar tranquilo.

"¿Estas hiperventilando hermanito?"

Mierda, esa era la voz de Emmett y por el tono creo que quería cobrarse el que hubiera abrazado afectuosamente a su mujer.

"Sabes que no me gusta Rosalie como algo más" le dije yo para que lo entendiera.

Comencé a leer la mente de Emmett y todo lo que pensaba no era nada bueno, solo pensaba en sexo.

"Hola chicos" dijo Alice "¿Os gusta como e dejado a Bella?"

"Creo que a Edward le gusta mucho mas de lo que dice" dijo Emmett burlón

Fantástico Emmett aun estaba enfadado por lo del abrazo de Rosalie y se lo estaba cobrando a mi costa de las peores formas posibles.

"¡¿De verdad opinas que esta guapa?!" preguntó Alice muy alegre a Edward

Yo intentaba no pensar en la imagen que tenía ahora Bella, porque si no hubiera sido capaz de delatarme con un sonoro sonrojo en mi rostro.

Alice me miró directamente a la cara, y supe por su expresión, que a ella no la podía engañar.

Emmett nos miraba a mí y a Alice con una cara de interrogante, no estaba entendiendo nada.

"Bueno, vamos a bajo o ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí para comer las uvas de año nuevo?" dijo Emmett perdiendo la poca paciencia.

Emmett era el mayor y era el que menos paciencia tenia, todos intentábamos averiguar que había hecho ese burro para conquistar a alguien como Rosalie.

"Cállate". Le soltó Alice harta de escuchar sus tonterías

Yo me tuve que morder el labio para no reírme,

Bajamos las escaleras para saludar a Bella.

Y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como una noche de luna nueva.

***************************************************

**Bella's Pov**

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a cenar a casa de alguien, aunque eso de casa tenía poco, parecía una mansión.

Miré al frente y ahí lo vi a él.

Era bellísimo, estuve a punto de tropezarme (con algo aunque no sé exactamente con el qué) y Edward me sujeto.

Yo pude escuchar unas risas contenidas provenientes de aquél grandullón al que suponía que era Emmett.

Y miré directamente a los ojos de Edward, tanto sus ojos como los míos brillaban de la expectación.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él

Yo no tenia por que avergonzarme de haberme estado a punto de caer, yo siempre fui algo torpe y nunca me importo hasta ahora,

"Sí, simplemente fue que me tropecé"

Pude escuchar unas carcajadas más sonoras por parte de Emmett,

Todos los que estábamos allí: Yo, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle lo miramos con una cara que era imposible definir.

"¿Y con que tropezaste?" preguntó Emmett burlón.

Esta vez mis mejillas se encendieron en un color que parecía Heidi la de los dibujos animados, y bajé la mirada al suelo.

Edward me miró y me agarró la mano derecha y la apretó suavemente mientras se acercó y me dijo en la oreja

"No te preocupes, es un idiota, siempre es así, no le hagas caso cariño" me susurro

Yo me sonroje, ¿Cómo me había llamado?

_Cariño…_

_Me había llamado cariño…_

Él me miró y me volvió a decir

"La única forma de acallar a todos es besarnos delante de ellos ¿Qué me dices?"Me preguntó con una voz divertida y pícara.

Yo me lo tomé al pie de la letra, sé que no estaba bien pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Lo agarré por la chaqueta fina y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Él se sorprendió pera esa sensación no le molestó en lo absoluto, es más disfruto ya que él profundizó el beso.

Todos los que estaban allí se callaron de golpe, no pudieron decir ni una palabra, de hecho casi no podían respirar.

Emmett fue al que se le quedó una cara de tonto impresionante.

Mientras Alice aplaudía mi gesto y saltaba de alegría cogiendo la mano de Jasper, quién este último sonreía.

Esme sonrió y beso también a Carlisle.

Alice miró a Jasper tiernamente y se tiró a él mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y lo besaba muy tiernamente

Rosalie miró a Emmett y suspiro.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Quería agradecer a:**

*****Meeli*****

**por dejarme un rw,**

**gracias n.n**


	5. La Gran Cena

_¡Hola! _

_Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Twilight así que espero que me salga bien jeje._

_Los personajes __**no me pertenecen **__(aunque eso creo que ya queda claro…) pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**

_La trama de la historia es mía pero repito que los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer, Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro **

_Lo explico para que no haya ningún mal entendido._

_En esta historia salen todos humanos, aunque haya cosas que los distingan bastante de los humanos reales._

_Disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero siempre paso las historias al Word (que no es 100% seguro, pero que va bien)_

**¡Disfruten con el fic!**

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**En el capítulo Anterior**

Lo agarré por la chaqueta fina y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Él se sorprendió pera esa sensación no le molestó en lo absoluto, es más disfruto ya que él profundizó el beso.

Todos los que estaban allí se callaron de golpe, no pudieron decir ni una palabra, de hecho casi no podían respirar.

Emmett fue al que se le quedó una cara de tonto impresionante.

Mientras Alice aplaudía mi gesto y saltaba de alegría cogiendo la mano de Jasper, quién este último sonreía.

Esme sonrió y beso también a Carlisle.

Rosalie miró a Emmett y suspiro

***************************************************

**Capítulo 5: La Gran Cena**

**Bella's Pov**

Cuando ambos nos separamos, nuestros ojos brillaban.

Al rato me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho y no pude más que sonrojarme.

Y intentando que el mal trago pasara rápido lo miré a la cara y estuvimos mirándonos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro hasta que la voz de Rosalie nos sacó de nuestro mundo

"¿Y tú quién eres?" me preguntó la bonita rubia

Yo la miré fijamente y sentí como una pequeña chispa de envidia la verla a ella toda tan hermosa con ese cuerpo de infarto.

Edward pudo notar el rumbo de mis pensamientos y me agarró de la cintura dándome consuelo e intentando que mis pensamientos no fueran por dónde comenzaban a ir.

Entonces con ese gesto me sentí dispuesta a enfrentarme al mundo, la mire sin siquiera pestañear y yo le di mi respuesta

"Me llamo Isabella Swan ¿Y tu?.-le pregunté con inocencia en la voz

Ella me miró con una chispa de fuego en los ojos, y yo inconcientemente di un paso hacia atrás, y hubiera huido de no ser porque Edward me tenía sujeta.

Rosalie me miro de arriba abajo como si fuera alguien que no mereciera estar en su presencia, y eso me hizo dar ganas de darle un bofetón pero yo siempre me controlaba, ser violenta no iba en mi naturaleza.

"Soy Rosalie Hale, pero para ti soy Rosalie Cullen" me respondió ella con suficiencia.

Yo agarré el agarre que el propio Edward me habia echado en la cintura sino la hubiera agarrado por los pelos.

Esme se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso y se dispuso a cortarlo de raíz

"Bueno, tenemos la cena en el comedor, será mejor que no nos retrasemos" dijo ella amablemente intentando crear el buen ambiente que en aquel momento faltaba.

A Esme se notaba que era muy buena y muy agradable , debía ser muy buena madre.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, yo podía sentir la mirada hostil de Rosalie en la espalda y eso hacia que se me erizara el vello y se me tensara el cuerpo.

Edward al notar eso me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**En la mesa**

Yo estaba al lado de Edward quién este tenia a su lado izquierdo a Jasper, yo tenía a mi lado derecho a Alice, Alice a su lado izquierdo tenía a Rosalie y Rosalie a su lado derecho tenía a Esme, Esme tenía a su lado derecho a Carlisle, Carlisle tenia a su lado derecho a Emmett.

"El primer plato es sopa con marisco, espero que os guste" dijo la criada llamada Jane.

"Si, estará muy bueno" dijo Esme con una sonrisa en los labios

Jane se marcho a la cocina para ir preparando el siguiente plato.

"Bueno y ...¿A que te dedicas Bella?" preguntó Rosalie con toda la intención del mundo

Yo de lo nerviosa que estaba estuve a punto de tragarme un trozo de pescado entero.

Edward me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Estto yo...voy a estudiar en el colegio de Forks" lo dije nerviosamente.

Entonces pude ver como Rosalie se levantaba violentamente del asiento y se dirigía hacia mí.

Vi a Carlisle moverse para parar a Rosalie pero no pudo y ella llego enfrente de mí con una cara que daba miedo, ya no era la Rosalie bellísima y ahora estaba horrenda.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" me gritó delante de todos.

Edward disgustado se levantó para defenderme e Emmett hizo lo mismo para defender a Rosalie y tanquilizarla.

"Ya basta Rosalie, Bella no te a echo nada" dijo Alice en mi defensa

"Tiene razón cariño, Bella no te ha hecho nada" me defendió Esme

Pero Rosalie no apartaba su sedienta mirada asesina encima de la mía, de verdad que daba mucho miedo, las lagrimas estuvieron apunto de aflorar en mi rostro.

Yo me levante del asiento cuidadosamente de no destrozar nada.

"Yo, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya" dije con mucha ansiedad por el mal rato que me estaba haciendo pasar Rosalie.

Rosalie me miro con aire de suficiencia.

Me despedí de todos y me fui con paso tranquilo mientras intentaba contener mis emociones.

*********************************************************

**Edward's Pov**

Aún no me podía creer que Rosalie hubiera hecho lo que e visto.

¿Como podía haberse comportado así delante de Bella?, ella no le habia echo nada

"Estarás contenta Rosalie" le reproche enviándole mi mirada mas envenenada.

Emmett se puso delante de Rosalie, ya no tenia la misma cara de chiste de siempre, ahora ni siquiera parecía Emmett de la cara tan seria que tenia.

"Emmett contigo no va el tema" le dije yo duramente.

Alice se puso enfrente mío tratando de calmarme, pero yo no me iba a calmar, no me daba la gana aguantar a esa mujer amargada.

Emmett se giró y miró a su esposa tratando de calmarla.

"¿Por que ha tenido que venir a esta cena, no se supone que era familiar?" dijo Rosalie muy fríamente

Yo la miré con cara de asco.

"Tranquilo Edward todos sabemos como es Rosalie, voy a ir a buscar a Bella" dijo Alice

Yo cogí de la mano a Alice y la frene, ella me miró sin entender

"No Alice, iré yo" le dije en una frase en la que no admitía un **NO **por respuesta.

Salí corriendo, sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran o pudieran pensar.

En este momento el ser que me importaba era Bella.

Corrí y corrí como las piernas me permitieron ( a una gran velocidad, ya que siempre me gusto mucho correr) y en unos minutos alcancé a Bella.

Ella estaba sentada en la rama del árbol donde por primera vez la vi.

Yo me acercó como un depredador se acerca a su presa y me senté a su lado, volviéndola a sorprender como la primera vez

"Hey" le saludo yo

Fantástico, ahora saludo como Emmett, pensé sarcásticamente.

"Hola" me saludo ella en un murmullo

"¿Que haces?" le pregunté yo preocupado

"Observando el paisaje"

"Y...perdona a Rosalie, se que no tengo derecho a decírtelo, pero ella es así de..." no supe como acabar la respuesta, Bella la acabó por mí

"¿Intimidante?"

"Bueno en parte sí, pero ella a tenido una vida muy dura, y no se que a visto en ti para que se comporte de esa manera"

"Genial" me contestó ella con desanimo

"No te preocupes Bella, todo se arreglará" le dije yo intentando consolarla

"Deberías dejar de ir con Alice, imitarla no es bueno"

Yo al escuchar su respuesta me reí a carcajadas, era verdad, había hablado como mi hermana mediana.

Ella me miró confundida al principio, y luego mi risa se le contagio y ambos nos reíamos como locos.

Al ser de noche, hacía un poco de frío y ella tiritó un poquito, entonces yo amablemente le abracé.

Cuando la abracé sentí algo extraño, jamás había sentido algo igual, era algo que me hacía perder el control.

Olía a fresas frescas, su aroma era exquisito y yo tenía mucha hambre, así que me rugió la barriga.

"¿Te vienes a cenar o tendré que devorarte?" le dije yo en tono de broma.

Ella al escucharme se rió y ambos nos fuimos para mi casa/palacio como habia pensado Bella.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, la cena ya lo han visto...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Besos**

**Pelirroja16**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

***********************

**Resumen**

Isabella es una chica normal y corriente de 17 años, le encanta cantar, es una de sus mayores pasiones.

Edward es un chico no tan normal, tiene 17 años y le gusta mucho saber lo que piensan los demás, y en eso tiene mucha ventaja, ya que él puede leer mentes.

Isabella (Bella) se traslada de Phoenix a Forks y allí conoce a Edward y a su familia, donde irán sucediendo cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Isabella un día cansada de que todos por detrás le critiquen sube al escenario y demuestra de que es capaz…impresionando a cierto chico, haciendo que él se interese mucho por ella, quizás _demasiado…_

_Y ahí es donde comenzará algo entre ellos, no se sabe si bueno o malo._

_**************************_

**En el capítulo anterior**

Cuando la abracé sentí algo extraño, jamás había sentido algo igual, era algo que me hacía perder el control.

Olía a fresas frescas, su aroma era exquisito y yo tenía mucha hambre, así que me rugió la barriga.

"¿Te vienes a cenar o tendré que devorarte?" le dije yo en tono de broma.

Ella al escucharme se rió y ambos nos fuimos para mi casa/palacio como habia pensado Bella.

*********************************

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Bella's Pov**

Al final pudimos cenar tranquilos, algo que a mí después de la pelea con Rosalie me preocupaba, pero Edward siempre estaba a mí lado, jamás me dejó sola ni un momento.

Edward me acompañó al balcón donde se podia ver perfectamente el bosque, y en el cielo las hermosas estrellas brillaban esta noche había luna nueva y hacía el ambiente más romántico.

Yo me quedé embelasada mirando la luna como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

Edward me miraba intesamente como intentando saber que es lo que pensaba, pero luego, en sus ojos pude ver un deje de decepcion.

Yo me atrevi y le pregunte "¿Que te pasa?"

"Estaba intentando ver lo que pensabas" comentó él tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojos de nervios.

"¿Y por que ibas a querer hacer eso?" le contesté sin comprender.

"Porque resultaba agradable saber lo que piensan los demás"

"Eso suena guai, ojalá se pudiera leer la mente ¿No te parece?. pregunté yo inocentemente

"No creo" me respondió él rápidamente, a lo que yo lo miré confundida.

"Supongo" rectificó él.

"¿Y por que supones?" le pregunté distraídamente.

"No lo sé, eso de escuchar voces tiene que ser horripilante ¿No te parece?"

Yo lo miré a los ojos y me dio la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, pero lo ignoré, tanto como ignoraba esa sensación de mariposas que volaban en mi estomago.

"Ni, idea, nunca me a sucedido eso" contesté yo intentando calmarme.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó él preocupado.

¡Genial! pensé yo sarcásticamente, se a dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy .

Él parecía esperar una respuesta, pero yo no sabia que contestar, así que contesté lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

"Chocolate" dije yo como diría Homer Simpson al ver una tableta de chocolate.

Él me miró confundido y con una sonrisa en la boca, y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte, que se cayó del árbol.

Yo baje preocupada, y aún en el suelo él continuaba riéndose como un poseso, como si no se hubiera caído.

"¡Chocolate!" gritó él a carcajadas limpias.

Yo me sonrojé profundamente al ver el gran ridículo que habia hecho y quise que la tierra me tragará.

Pero de pronto...

"Bella tu padre te llama" me dijo una voz conocida.

Cuando se acercó danzando hacia mí, pude sentir algo muy extraño

"¿Que hace Edward en el suelo riéndose de esa forma?" me preguntó Alice con un interrogante en la frente.

Edward después de mucho reírse pudo levantarse sin problemas alguno.

Yo le miré con una cara que decía perfectamente que NO entendía su CHISTE

"¿Me he perdido algo?" preguntó Alice con dulzura.

Edward y yo nos miramos a la cara, ninguno de los dos iba a dejar de mirar al otro, así que giré la cara y miré a Alice quién esta aún seguía esperando una respuesta por parte nuestra.

"Pregúntaselo a Edward, él es quién se reía, no yo" dije yo señalando a Edward con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Alice se giró para verlo con los ojos brillantes por la expectación.

Edward tosió incómodo.

"Bella dijo algo chistoso, pero ella no comparte el mismo chiste"

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

"Deberías tener cuidado Edward, creo que a su padre le encanta llevar escopetas encima" dijo Alice sin pestañear ni parpadear.

Yo sonreí al ver a Edward, como se notaba que no compartía el chiste de Alice.

**Quién ríe el último, ríe mejor**

"Bueno, mejor me marcho, estoy impaciente por saber que es lo que quiere mi padre, y para ver como esta" dije yo con toda emoción en la voz.

Me despedí de ellos y fui corriendo hacía casa intentando no caerme.

Tarde poco quizás unos 10 minutos.

"Papá, ya he llegado ¿Cómo estás?" pregunté desde la entrada.

Mi padre estaba sentado en su sillón del comedor viendo un partido en la pantalla plana y bebiendo una cerveza.

Yo al ver lo que bebía me recorrió una especie de ganas de matarlo o quizás estrangularlo no lo sabia o quizás las dos cosas juntas.

"¡¿Se puede saber que diablos haces?!" le grité, él rápidamente pego un bote en el sofá y me miró sorprendido.

"Bella, cariño, que rápido has llegado, no te esperaba tan pronto" dijo él atropelladamente

"Pues ya ves, mala suerte has tenido, supongo" le dije entre dientes muy enfadada "¿No aprendes la lección o que? te podías haber muerto y tú continuas bebiendo como si nada te hubiera sucedido" le dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él cambió su semblante de sorpresa a uno triste, cuando vio que en mis ojos brillaban mucho a causa de las lágrimas que esperaban salir, pero que yo no dejaría ya que nunca fui de llorar, ni siquiera de pequeña.

"Lo siento, no volveré a beber ,te lo prometo Bella" dijo él con una sinceridad que era incapaz de dudar en su palabra.

"Está bien" dije yo suspirando de alivio y sonriendo.

Era bueno saber que mi padre me había prometido que no volvería a beber, ya que cuando mi padre promete cumple, igual que cuando jura venganza también la cumple.

Se levantó del sillón y delante mío vertió la cerveza en el lavabo y luego se giró y tiro la lata a la basura.

"Yo te he prometido que dejaré de beber, pero necesitaré algún sustituto a la bebida" me dijo él riéndose.

Yo le miré y no pude evitar reírme.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente va bien en estos casos?" le pregunté yo

"¿Qué?" me preguntó él muy curioso.

"La verdura" le solté la bomba, él se quedó quieto unos momentos, y luego empezó a negarse a tomar verdura.

Mi padre era como los niños pequeños, no aguantaban la verdura ni a tiros.

"Ni hablar" me dijo él "Yo quiero carne" volvió a decir como un niño pequeño

"Es muy saludable comer de todo" le espeté yo

"Y un cuerno" me dijo él.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Mi padre y yo nos miramos a la cara, y el timbre volvió a sonar

"Voy yo" le dije a mi padre, Charlie asintió y se fue a sentar en el sillón, mejor dicho SU sillón.

Yo me acerqué a la puerta la abrí y...

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

  
**

**Quería agradecer a las siguientes personas por apoyarme en el fic, y decir que el porque de el comportamiento de Rosalie saldrá más adelante.**

*****terra2012*****

*****Meeli*****

*********Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink*********

**Muchísimas gracias por sus rw, son de apoyo cuando una esta deprimida n.n **


End file.
